imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander III of Youngia
Alexander III of Youngia (10 March 1845-20 October 1894) reigned as King of Youngia from 13 March 1881 until his death. Life Alexander III was born in Saint Petersburg, to King Alexander II of Youngia and his wife Marie, Princess of Hesse and Rhine. He was not as liberal or open minded as his father. Alexander III believed in the supremacy of the Monarch of Youngia, and thought autocracy was "the grand system of government". During the first twenty years of his life, Alexander was not expected to suceed to the throne. His older brother Nicholas was trained to become the king. Alexander's tutors taught him reading, writing, language arts, spelling, grammar, geography, geology, animal studies, physics, chemistry, history, military drill, decimals, fractions, addition, subtraction, division, inequalites, and fractions, and French, Germanian, Youngian, English, and Latin. Alexander attended the Youngian State Unviersty and studied military tactics. He recieved a diploma and graduated with top honors. In 1865, when Nicholas died, Alexander became Grand Prince of Youngia and heir to the throne. The young Prince studied law and practiced adminstration under Konstain Prastockevow, who taught him that a Youngian monarch was to be an autocrat and reign in favor of the Orthdox's supreme eyes. Alexander fell in love with Maria Ferdovna, Princess of Denmark Colony. The Princess had beautiful, long, silky hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a slender figure. The Princess fell in love. She wrote: I love you SO DEARLY and I want to be with you. You are my heart and guiding light. If only we could be togther, with each other in BED! He wrote, I love you so my Dear, and I want to lay with you so much. You are the greatest woman I have ever met. In July 1866, they became engaged and sexally and privately courted each other. On 6 November 1866, in the Winter Palace, the Prince of Youngia married the love of his life, the Princess of Denmark Colony. The union was romantic, happy, and peaceful. There was no adultery and they were known to have "sexual nights" in the Palace. Prince Alexander III loved the Germanian race. He ate Germanian food, spoke it, and talked about Germanian matters. When he became king, Alexander would support Germania's efforts to become a powerful country. King Alexander engaged in anti-Jewish policies. The king restricted the moblity and settlement rights of the Jews and limited them to the jobs of servants to the estates and great palaces. The king killed thousands of Jews and had them immirgrated to the United States. His son Nicholas reversed these policies and paid compensation to the Jews. His father Alexander had weakened autocratic power. But the new king issued an Royal Report stating he would not weaken or restrain the autocratic power he inherited from his predesscors. The king clearly stated that the monarch would always be aboslute, and that he would be indpendent of everyone and subject to none. King Alexander iniated a series of reforms that imposed his beliefs. He believed the Youngian language, adminstration, arts, and culture should be fully in the Youngian Kingdom. So the King iniated a series of May Laws, Royal Laws of the country. He imposed his language and culture on his Germanian, Polish, and other non-Youngian subjects, make Eastern Orthodoxy the offical religion, destoryed non-Youngian insistutions, and limited the moblity of the Jewish people. His son, Nicholas II of Youngia, would later repeal these series of laws and apolgize to the Germanian, Polish, and Jewish peoples, giving them money and land as compensation. King Alexander set aside Catherine The Great's Law of Local Administration 1775 and Charter of the Towns of 1785 to abolish the community councils. He placed landed propertiors over direct control of the cities, who came to be feared and resented by the pesant communites of Youngia. His son Nicholas later, when he became king, reinstated the two laws. At the same time, King Alexander centralized and strengthened the Royal adminstration, increasing his direct control over it. In 1888, the People's Will, who had assisanated sucessfuly Alexander's father Alexander II of Youngia in 1881, now sought to assisanate the son. However, the king sent spies into the organization and hanged all the consiprators, burning their bodies and dumping them onto the street. The king's agents destoryed the organization and killed all it's leaders. In Central Asian affairs, the king signed agreements with the UK and peacefully extended Youngian domination on the contient. He organized proper "exchanges" and kept an eye on England, gathering his fleets for extra parol and protection. Although his reign is not an great period in Youngian history, it must be admitted that his hard, unsympatheic rule brought considerble social and politcal progress to Youngia. King Alexander III died of kidney disease on 20 October 1894, and was buried at Saint Issac's Cathderal, Saint Petersburg. And his democratic and liberal son Nicholas II of Youngia suceeded him as king. Category:Rulers Category:Kingdom of Youngia